1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data downloading method; in particular, to a streaming data downloading method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread of the Broadband network, it's more popular to transmit the video data through the network platform. Users can watch the video file stored on the Internet at any time, and watch it at the local site by downloading the video data through the local computer or Web TV.
Nevertheless, the most serious problem for the users is that they must wait for the local device preloading a portion of the video data to play the video. The length of preloading time depends on the data amount of the file, bandwidth, and the network traffic at that time. It costs users more time to wait for the local device preloading sufficient data, when the bandwidth is not sufficient or the network traffic is large.
On the other hand, if users want to fast forward the video to watch the posterior part when they watch the video, the local device must send a request to the source of the video file to download the user-designated section because the device may not have preloaded the user-designated section. The above process will cause the users to wait for the device preloading data before watching the video. Users cannot watch the video smoothly and thus usually have a bad experience due to the above condition.